warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tainted Blood
Quick Notes *This is the lake territory not the old forest *this story is set wayyyyy in the future Summary Mottleheart is a young and loyal ThunderClan warrior. She has never broken the warrior code. However, no one see's the pure and innocent heart she is when she's framed for the death of the clans deputy, Summitfoot. Exiled from ThunderClan, Mottleheart sets out to find the try murderer and bring the low life who did it. This is a story about betrayal and how a young she-cat found out the truth. Allegiances THUNDERCLAN LEADER: Branchstar: mottled pale brown tom with dark green eyes DEPUTY: Summitfoot: pale brown tom with white paws and light blue eyes MEDICINE CAT: Glossypelt: shiny furred white she-cat with big blue eyes and light gray ears and paws WARRIORS Quakefoot: dark brownish-ginger tabby tom with green eyes and black paws Vinetail: white she-cat with a gray tail and bright green eyes Littlebird: little pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and brown splotches on pelt Pazclaw: brilliant golden tabby tom with amber eyes Drenchfur: dark gray tom with dark blue eyes Thatchfoot: dark ginger tabby tom with gray eyes and a black muzzle and ears Quiverpelt: black tom with orange eyes Luminousfur: bright ginger she-cat with gray eyes Ryewhisker: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws and underbelly Murksky: smoky black tom with electric blue eyes Mottleheart: pretty slender white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with golden colored eyes APPRENTICES Crescentpaw: silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Marshpaw: light brown tabby tom with orangish-brown eyes Grazepaw: golden brown she-cat with light golden amber eyes Furledpaw: dark orange tabby tom with light amber eyes and dark brown stripes Brazenpaw: dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes QUEENS Steppingstone: pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes (mother to Branchstar's kits: Icykit: pale white tabby she-cat with light blue-gray eyes, Juniperkit: black tom with bright blue eyes, and Saplingkit: brown tabby tom with green-blue eyes Blossomsong: black-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green-blue eyes (mother to Quiverpelt's kits: Midnightkit: black tom with dark gray-blue eyes, Fogkit: pale gray tom with pale blue eyes, Blizzardkit: silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes, and Serpentkit: dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes) ELDERS Ancientpelt: dark brown tom with odd stripes and dark amber-brown eyes Elderflower: old pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Greenwhisker: old white tom with bright green eyes WINDCLAN LEADER: Rushstar: ginger tabby tom with gray eyes DEPUTY: Silentbreeze: beautiful pale silver tabby she-cat with dark blue-violet eyes, doesn't talk very much MEDICINE CAT: Drizzlefur: speckled pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes WARRIORS Gorseflight: ginger-and-white tom with green eyes Lilynose: dark gray-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes Sprintfire: dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes Webfoot: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Butterflywing: tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes Frigidpelt: huge dark gray tom with light, almost white, blue eyes Stingclaw: black-and-white tom with pure violet eyes Onestripe: black tom with a single white stripe starting from his forehead, down his back, and up his tail, dark green eyes Yewnose: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Breezedance: silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and amber eyes Goldenblaze: brilliant golden tabby tom with bright blue eyes APPRENTICES Jadepaw: dark gray she-cat with light green eyes Frozenpaw: white tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Thrashpaw: black-and-brown tom with dark amber eyes Orangepaw: orange colored tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes Strongpaw: dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes QUEENS Heatherpelt: pinkish-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother to Onestripe's kits: Purekit: tiny white she-cat with bright blue eyes, and Lightningkit: black tom with a jagged white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes) Moonpetal: bluish-silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Rushstar's kits: Warriorkit: dark gray-and-gold tom with amber eyes, Jasperkit: dark reddish-brown tom with green eyes, and Willowkit: smoky dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes) Whisperingbreeze: black tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Sprintfire's kit: Emberkit: pretty black she-cat with ginger flashes of fur and golden colored eyes) ELDERS Graymouse: old ragged-furred gray tom with gray eyes Brownsplash: old white she-cat with brown splashes of fur and brown colored eyes Gingerfur: old ginger tabby tom with blue eyes SHADOWCLAN LEADER: Sinisterstar: huge black tom with silver stripes and amber eyes DEPUTY: Yettlepelt: big yellowish-brown tom with green eyes MEDICINE CAT: Lightleaf: white-and-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes WARRIORS Maggotfang: pale brown tabby tom with a pushed in face and dark green eyes Snowstorm: huge pale gray tom with dark blue eyes and flecks under his eyes Singlefire: ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Morningfrost: light orange she-cat with pale gray ears, paws, underbelly and tail tip with golden eyes Fallingrain: blue-gray tom with blue eyes Leanbreeze: silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws Beamstripe: brown tom with ginger stripes and green eyes Skycloud: dark gray she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes Sterlingfang: huge dark silver tabby tom with gray-blue eyes Honeypool: ginger tabby she-cat with amber-gold eyes Fernpool: dark gray she-cat with a silver patch on her back and silver ears with light green eyes APPRENTICES Minipaw: (medicine cat apprentice) tiny black she-cat with a white spot over one eyes and blue eyes Brackenpaw: golden brown tom with blue eyes Speedkit: very fast golden she-cat with amber eyes Thickpaw: kind of fat brown tom with green eyes Snappaw: large black tom with white stripes and green eyes QUEENS Darkflower: dark gray she-cat with dark blue-green eyes and silver markings under her eyes (mother to Sterlingfang's kits: Bloomkit: black-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes, Fangkit: dark ginger tabby tom with gray eyes and black paws, and Flurrykit: white she-cat with blue-gray eyes) Raggedpool: pale gray-and-brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes (mother to Sinisterstar's kits: Bonekit: huge white tom with amber eyes, Clawkit: bug black tom with amber eyes and marks under his eyes, and Aspenkit: black she-cat with golden colored eyes and a silver striped tail) ELDERS Stripefur: old gray tom with brown stripes and amber eyes Oldbranch: old brown tabby tom with green-blue eyes Windyhollow: old pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes RIVERCLAN LEADER: Jetstar: old dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes DEPUTY: Lakebird: pale gray she-cat with green-blue eyes MEDICINE CAT: Bouncestream: ginger tom with gray eyes WARRIORS Fallenbranch: brown tabby tom with blue eyes Mousetooth: pale gray tom with gray eyes Ripclaw: dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes Grasstail: light brown tabby tom with an odd tail and green eyes Freeheart: dark gray she-cat with violet eyes Pearlwhisker: pale white she-cat with gray-blue eyes Straightstream: black tom with a gray stripe down his back and amber eyes Troutwhisker: huge dark gray tom with blue eyes Minkstream: dark brown she-cat with light green-blue eyes Timberclaw: dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes Watersplash: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue-gray eyes APPRENTICES Puddlepaw: big white tom with a single blue-gray patch on his back and amber eyes Duckpaw: golden tom with blue eyes Featherpaw: soft furred silvery-white tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Shellpaw: mottled pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Splashpaw: tortoseshell-and-white she-cat with blue-gray eyes QUEENS Streamfur: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Troutwhisker's kits: Leapkit: pale gray tom with blue eyes, Thistlekit: spiky furred dark gray-and-white tom with blue-green eyes, and Deepkit: dark gray tom with amber eyes) Shallowtail: white she-cat with silver colored eyes (mother to Grasstail's kits: Sunnykit: light golden tabby she-cat with gray eyes, Silverkit: silver tabby she-cat with silver colored eyes, and Patternkit: black tom with odd white stripes and dots with silvery-black eyes) ELDERS Birdwing: old fluffy-furred light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, and tail tip with light amber eyes Tanpelt: old pale ginger tom with gray eyes Dapplewhisker: old dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes Lostsong: old black tom with blue eyes Prologue It's the middle of the night. Not a cat in the ThunderClan camp stirs, they are all deep within their slumber. However, there is one cat who tosses and turns in his nest. His dreams are filled with gore and blood in which he has no recollection of ever seeing. His eyes fly open and he's met with pure darkness. The only sound that meets his ears is the light breeze blowing outside the den he's sleeping in. He lets out a small sigh and heaves himself to his paws. He knows after a dream like that he won't find much sleep at all anymore. He walks out of the den and is met with a blast of cold air. It's the middle of Leafbare and times were very tough in his clan. He thinks about hunting then decides it will be what he will do. The clan needs the most prey it can get, especially with there being so many kits in the nursery. He set's out to the camp entrance nodding briefly at the cat standing guard. The guard, a young brown tabby she-cat nods back and jabs him with a quick question. "Where are you going Summitfoot?" She asks blinking at him. The tom sits down for a second and swishes his tail around in the cool, dense air. "I couldn't sleep Ryewhisker," he dismisses her question and stands up, hid tail still swishing "So I'm just going out to take a walk, maybe catch a mouse or two is all." The young tabby, nods her head quickly, and responds. "Okay," a grin appears on her face "hey, would you bring me back a sparrow if you could? I've been sitting out here for ages a bit of my favorite prey would be nice." The tom chuckles and starts to walk through the entrance to the camp "We'll see Ryewhisker, we'll see." He walks through the entrance of the camp and out into the snowy wilderness. He walks through the fluffy snow and deep within the forest. The breeze slices through his fur and he closes his eyes in enjoyment. This was the life, hunting and fighting for his clan and living deep within the forest. He loved every second of it. Stopping by a tall Oak, the tom picks up the scent of a mouse. Lowering himself into a crouch he stalks around the tree and see's the prey. It's scrawny, but any prey will do. He licks his lips at the sight of the frail thing. After a moment of pin-pointing the mouse, the tom leaped out with lightning fast speed and caught it with his paws. Bending down and biting it's neck, the tom feels satisfaction with the puny catch and picks it up. He walks through the forest a little more and realizes he's heading more towards the WindClan border. He breaks out of the dense forest and was gazing upon the flat grounds that were WindClans territory. At that moment, there were no nagging WindClan warriors marking the borders, the sky was full of gleaming stars and a bright moon, and the tiny stream that was basically the border itself was half frozen-half flowing water. The sight was beautiful. The tom smiled to himself and sat down, wrapping his thick tail across his paws and looking up at the sky. This was pure bliss, this was what being a warrior was all about. Well, deputy that is, but it didn't really make the difference. This was the life he always wanted to live, and when he died, he hoped StarClan was like this too. Everything was perfect, that was until he heard the sound a footprints sounding softly in the snow. At first, he thought it was simply his imagination. He usually heard these footsteps on patrols. When the sound grew louder and more frequent, the tom whipped around, his pelt bristling, his ears flattened back to his head, and his eyes narrowed. His hiss was silent upon the cold earth. "Who's there?" he asks. He hears the footprints stop for a second, but continue again. The tom lets out a low growl as a warning to any cat or anything out there. "I'm going to ask one more time," he says slowly "Who's the-" He was cut off by the sound of a loud growl and a dark figure leaping right at him. The tom was just fast enough to whip out of the way, making the figure, a cat the tom could tell, skid away. The figure caught it's balance and let out another low growl. "Tsk, tsk, Summitfoot," the low voice that the tom recognized so well said "you should know that I was just playing with you is all. You really thought I was going to attack you, hmm?" The tom didn't say a word, he blinked at the cat in front of him. The cat gave him a crazy grin. "I wasn't going to hurt you Summitfoot," the cat's words grew more malicious as it went on "I was just going to kill you is all." The cat let out a throaty laugh as Summitfoot's eyes widened, the deputy gulped and unsheathed his claws. He knew that at the least if he was going to die, he was going to go down fighting. The cat hurled itself with lightning speed at the tom, and the tom didn't have much time to react. He fell over with the weight of the cat on top of him and gasped. He attempted to stretch his claws up towards the cat, but the cat grabbed his paws and slammed them into the snow. "Do you know what you are Summitfoot?" The cat bended down and was now whispering into the toms ear "You happen to be the only cat standing between me and being the deputy." Summitfoot snarled viciously "All you want is power." His voice started to quiver for some odd reason and he felt very betrayed "You know that this is a very low thing to do. Kill your own deputy in cold blood so you can lead the clan. I bet you wouldn't even be a good leader," the toms voice started to gain more strength "you would probably send kits into battle like-like that Brokenstar from the forest tales we used to hear." The cat laughed "Now, you should know me better than doing that." The cat said "I would lead the clan into great times and take the things that rightfully belonged to us, that is something you would never do." The tom leaned his head up and spat in the cats face "I thought you were my clanmate." He exclaimed "A cat who would fight by my side whenever, but I can see now clearly you aren't. I wish I had seen that before." The tom leaned his head down in the snow, his hopes dwindled and he whispered to the cat hovering above him "Please just get this over with." "And a wimp too," exclaimed the cat dramatically "never would have been a good leader. Whatever, I guess your wish is my command deputy." The cat raised a huge claw and brought it down upon the toms throat. Blood squirted onto the pure snow. A gasp was heard from the tom and he coughed roughly a couple of times before saying his last few words to that dreadful cat. "I hope you're happy," he said coughing, then he tried to get to the cats head "Wh-why would you do that?" he said feeling the life draining from the cut in his throat "All of this to become deputy," he could feel his eyes closing "all of this for power, I could have never imagined you to do that -" The tom was cut off by himself, gasping for air, coughing up blood. His breathing became shallower and shallower until he mustered one last uneven breath and his head leaned off to the side. The tom, the deputy, was dead. The cat who had done it stood over the body, looked down upon the body and felt a smile etch on it's face. Now for the framing. The cat would be discovered if it didn't frame someone. And the cat had just the sole to frame it for. Dragging the body more towards the stream, the cat drew the flower in it's fur out. There was a certain she-cat in the cat's clan who always wore this flower in her fur no matter what. The cat had managed to steal it from her fur while she was asleep, it was just so simple. Laying the small flower next to the old deputies body the cat let out a laugh. This was just too simple, making it's way to the stream, the cat washed it's paws then headed for the forest. Looking back once more, it's eyes were met with the body and the cat said: "Let the fun begin." Then the cat turned, and stalked into the shadows of the forest.